The present invention relates to aerosol delivery articles, and in particular, to those aerosol delivery articles having a heat source and a physically separate aerosol generating means. Such articles include a combustible fuel element, which upon use, is capable of producing heat which is transferred to the aerosol generating means for resultant aerosol production.
Over the years, there have been proposed numerous smoking products, flavor generators and medicinal inhalers which delivery volatile component to the mouth of the user. For example, numerous references have proposed articles which generate flavored vapor and/or visible aerosol. Most of such articles have employed a combustible fuel source to provide an aerosol and/or to heat an aerosol forming material. See, for example, the background art cited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,082 to Banerjee et al.
It would be desirable to provide an aerosol delivery article including a fuel element and a physically separate aerosol generating means; which article (i) is capable of providing substantial quantities of volatilized flavor and/or drug components, and (ii) makes efficient use of heat generated by the fuel element for aerosol formation.